edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
JOE WORLD
JOE WORLD is a Eden world that has various features and revolves around somewhat of a story line unrevealed in the game. Versions ---- V1: V1 started with: a brick house which is built around a tree, a pit with lava in it and a bridge over it, a volcano, a mountain that poured water into a pond, a very small forest, a very small forest and the Tree of Water, a huge tree in a huge pond. V2- In V2 the three pits were added: the first pit has lava in it coming from the side, the second pit is filled with water coming from the sides with a small raft in it and the last pit has a stack of crystals in it. V3- If one was to go into the area (what area?) they would be able to got to secret areas or other places. If one was going to go into the lava maker in the lava pit they would see lava and yellow crystals, until they would be lead to the inside of the volcano, the water pit had multiple optionswine first way be filled with white crystals until the player comes to a fork, if they went left they would be lead to another fork: going left would lead to a bit with crystals hanging form the ceiling, going forward then right would lead you to a room with a skull on the felling and a water pit. The skull is also in front of the house. Going to the left or in the doorway in the skull room with lead you to the pond that the water from the mountain gose in, there was also crystals added below the crystal pit V4- A canyon was added that was created with 9 TNT blocks, at the end of this canyon is a purple lava that is spread halfway at this point, in one area are six satues made of Vine and stone. A gold statue of a man with a sword was added, the factory and zoo was added: The Zoo has every animal in pens with different colors for each one. the factory has two glass cases: one with three Moofs and the other with water, each with a glass line conecting to a tub In the middle, filled with green water being dumped into a pit. The Moon is also hovering above the house for some reson, another secret area in water was added, this time the entry way is in the Tree of Water pit, it has stone in it and leads to the water tub in the factory, it is also blocked by a fence V5: The Lava has moved more and Walls are built to blocked, also a TNT stack that is connected to the zoo is added V6: The Lava has filled up the canyon and TNT has blown up, causing it to free the Zoo Animals Story ---- V1: No story V2: Three pits have apppered and it's your job to explore them V3: After Long examination a few entry ways have been found in the pits, a skull of plants has also appeared in front of your house V4: The World is changing and Doomsday is Possibley apron the people of Joe World, as lava begins to flood in a canyon and a mysterious factory is built V5: The lava is over following and a stack of TNT has appeared connecting to the Zoo.... V6: The Zoo has been blown up, now what? Secrets ---- Three is a tree with leaves surrounding it, burning that will lead you to a underground room with vines covering the wall. Three is a area of leaves behind the Zoo burning that will reveal a secret 'F', much like the one found behind the wall in Mario 64 If one gose to the end of the canyon to the start of the lava they will find a pit, going down it will lead them to a pit with a ginat head spitting out lava Category:Worlds